1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing with a position adjusting member for adjusting a backrest relative to a seat frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/603,013 filed by the applicant, there is disclosed a swing 1 which includes a vertical support unit 11, and a seat unit 2 having inverted U-shaped left and right armrest frames 212 connected swingably to a top end of the support unit 11 through suspending rods 12. The seat unit 2 includes front and rear connecting rods 211 interconnecting lower ends of the left and right armrest frames 212, a seat frame 221 disposed above the front connecting rod 211 and between the left and right armrest frames 212, and a backrest frame 222 pivoted to a rear end of the seat frame 221 through a first pivot pin (X) and to one of the left and right armrest frames 212 about a second pivot pin (Y) that is disposed above the first pivot pin (X), a footrest frame 223 pivoted to a front end of the seat frame 221 through a third pivot pin (Z), and an inclination adjusting rod 213 connected pivotally to the footrest frame 223 and a lower end of the backrest frame 222. A positioning unit 23 includes a sliding member 235, a guiding member 232, and a fastener 237. The guiding member 232 is secured to said one of the armrest frames 212. The sliding member 235 is fixed to the seat frame 221, and is mounted slidably on the guiding member 232. The fastener 237 fastens releasably the sliding member 235 to the guiding member 232 to prevent sliding movement of the sliding member 235 together with the seat frame 221 on the guiding member 232.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned swing 1 resides in that it is relatively inconvenient for the user to loosen or tighten the fastener 237 relative to the guiding member 232 whenever he/she wishes to adjust the inclination of the backrest frame 222 relative to the seat frame 221. Moreover, the backrest frame 222 cannot be firmly held in position since the frictional engagement between the fastener 237 and the guiding member 232 is not sufficiently strong.
The object of this invention is to provide a swing with a position adjusting member that can be conveniently operated for adjusting the position of a backrest relative to a seat frame.
According to the present invention, a swing includes a seat unit and a support unit. The seat unit includes: front and rear connecting rods extending in a longitudinal direction; two spaced apart armrest frames extending in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, one of the armrest frames having an upper part, and front and rear parts extending downwardly and respectively from two opposite ends of the upper part and connected respectively to the front and rear connecting rods; first and second pivot pins; a seat frame disposed above the front connecting rod between the armrest frames, and including a side part adjacent to said one of the armrest frames and having opposite front and rear ends; a backrest frame disposed rearwardly of the seat frame, and including a side part having a lower end disposed below the seat frame, an upper end opposite to the lower end, and an intermediate portion pivoted to the rear end of the side part of the seat frame through the first pivot pin and to the rear part of said one of the armrest frames through the second pivot pin, which is disposed at an elevation above the first pivot pin and which is parallel to the first pivot pin; and a position adjusting member including a guiding rail that is secured to said one of the armrest frames, that is disposed between the front and rear parts of said one of the armrest frames, and that is formed with a plurality of spaced-apart retaining grooves, a sliding member connected securely to the side part of the seat frame for co-movement therewith and defining a rail passage that permits extension of the guiding rail therethrough so as to be slidable on the guiding rail, and a spring-biased latch that is mounted on the sliding member and that has an engaging end extending into the rail passage in the sliding member and engaging releasably a selected one of the retaining grooves in the guiding rail so as to prevent sliding movement of the sliding member and the seat frame on the guiding rail. The support unit includes an upright support frame having opposite top and bottom ends, and left and right suspending members having upper ends connected swingably to the top end of the support frame, and lower ends connected swingably and respectively to the seat unit.